dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Model Makers
Model Makers are the people who make skins and dinosaurs. While ChickenEngineer created the game, he also had many helpers that added in their ideas and models. This is a list of all the current and former creators. Currently updated for . Model Makers Active ChickenEngineer : (YouTube Channel - ChickenEngineer) Classic TRex, Classic TRex V2, Albino TRex, Scarred TRex, Classic Triceratops V2, Riot Shield Triceratops, Swamplike Ornithiomimus, Twitter Ornithiomimus, Granite Euoplocephalus, Dodo, Electric Pteranodon, Deep Sea Elasmosaurus, Sauroposeidon Mystery_Block : Formerly known as isthislego090 :* Classic Fossil Tyrannosaurus, Classic Triceratops, Movie Triceratops, Deep Jungle Triceratops, Classic Ornithiomimus, Speed Demon Ornithiomimus, Classic Styracosaurus, Icicle Styracosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Brachiosaurus, Fossil Brachiosaurus, Classic Allosaurus, Classic Baryonyx, Kaiju Baryonyx, Fossil Spinosaurus, Classic Giganotoraptor, Thanksgiving Giganotoraptor, Jaws of the Jurassic, Classic Ichthyosaurus, Gingerbread Ichthyosaurus, Classic Diplodocus, Pteranodon, Sea Master Mosasaurus, Fossil Mosasaurus, Utahraptor, Ninjaraptor, Fossil Utahraptor, Classic Quetzalcoatlus, Classic Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, Classic Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, Classic Stegosaurus, Classic Onchopristis, Elasmosaurus, The Black Leviathan, Classic Albertosaurus, Classic Tyrannotitan, Classic Sauroposeidon, Classic Dilophosaurus, Oceanic Sarcosuchus, Shunosaurus, Classic Saltasaurus, Concavenator, Fossil Thalassomedon, Classic Cretoxyrhina, Classic Apatosaurus, Arlo, Coelophysis, Classic Leedsichthys, Yandusaurus, Classic Acrocanthosaurus, Plateosaurus, Classic Corythosaurus, Classic Prognathodon, Shastasaurus, Futalognkosaurus, Ichthyovenator, Saurolophus, Galactic Gallimimus, Troodon (w/ servez_2build) The_BladeNinja : Formerly known as bladeninja101 and The_Heritor :* Sarcosuchus, Ichthyosaurus, Peak Spinosaurus, Thalassomedon, Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus Remake, Forest Guardian Apatosaurus Remake, Domitor Rex Remake (w/ Yongmania and Diablovenator) Wolfragon :* Cretoxyrhina, Cockatrice Gigantoraptor, Werewolf Cretoxyrhina, Bonetooth Cretoxyrhina, Kronosaurus Boyacensis, Squalicorax, Swamp Lurker Kronosaurus, Abyssant Kronosaurus, Carcharocles Megalodon (w/ Wendigo_King), Dolphin Ichthyovenator, Helicoprion Remake, Blackfaced Helicoprion Remake koekjeszijnlekker :* Tyrannosaurus Rex, Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex, Fossil Tyrannosaurus, Santa Ornithiomimus, Fossil Ornithiomimus, Allosaurus, Fearsome Fowl Tyrannotitan, Landshark Concavenator, Forest Guardian Apatosaurus, Leviathan Shastasaurus, Dacentrurus, Classic Squalicorax, Sauroniops, Dark Lord Sauroniops (w/ Liz), Edmontonia, Giraffatitan, Murusraptor, Barosaurus, Achillobator, Liopleurodon, Eotriceratops, Titanosaurus, Utahraptor, Saurophaganax, Euoplocephalus, Alien Irritator (w/ Fea_rr), Rhomaleosaurus, Mad Al supernob123 :* Ceratosaurus, Deinocherius, Swan Deinocherius, Tarbosaurus, Gigantoraptor, Carnotaurus (w/ servez_2build and The_Aliens), Phoenix Achillobator (w/ Liz), Totem Terror Albertosaurus (w/ servez_2build), Pteranodon, Twilight Pliosaurus, Galactic Torvosaurus (w/ servez_2build), Galactic Hatzegopteryx (w/ servez_2build), Galactic Barosaurus (w/ servez_2build), Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus (w/ servez_2build), Orca Spinosaurus (w/ servez_2build and The_Aliens), Albino Terror (w/ servez_2build), Pitch Black Terror (w/ servez_2build) Pokemantrainer :* Movie Brachiosaurus, Spinosaurus, Classic Spinosaurus, Movie Spinosaurus, Kaiju Spinosaurus, Pliosaurus, Mosasaurus, Giganotosaurus, Classic Sarcosuchus, Classic Saurophaganax, Classic Giant Albino Baryonyx, Headlessaurus (w/ servez_2build), Wyvern Hatzegopteryx, Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus (w/ Fea_rr) Baeblademaster : (Youtube Channel - Epic Chan) :* Thanksgiving Stegoceras, Fossil Pteranodon, Fossil Onchopristis, Fossil Sarcosuchus, Istiodactylus, Christmas Stegoceras, Christmas Shunosaurus, Apatosaurus Plush, Classic Sarcosuchus V2, Saltasaurus, Salty Saltasaurus, Freedom Pteranodon, Lil UFO Pteranodon, Classic Thalassomedon, Fossil Thalassomedon, White Walker Carcharodontosaurus, Deranged Clown Rex (w/ servez_2build and supernob123), Cyber Icthyovenator Fea_rr :Formerly known as Mr_Fantasia * Megatail Koolasuchus, American Eagle Balaur, Coelacanth, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Brachiosaurus, Baryonyx, Irritator, Disco Stegosaurus, Universal Dilophosaurus, Corythosaurus, Apatosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Birthday Baryonyx, Leedsichthys, Koolasuchus, Shantungosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus (w/ servez_2build), Puertasaurus (w/ servez_2build), Camarasaurus, Avinychus (w/ servez_2build), Classic Irritator, Classic Baryonyx V2, Classic Acrocanthosaurus V2, Classic Carcharodontosaurus V3, Classic Bonetooth Cretoxyrhina, Classic Shantungosaurus Liz : (YouTube Channel - Haxorua) :* Arizonasaurus, Blackodile Wendigo_King :* Frosted Rex (w/ supernob123), Terror Bunny Allosaurus (w/ Fea_rr), Peak Spinosaurus, Late Valentine's Plush, Wendigo Therizinosaurus (w/ Wolfragon), Spirit Yandusaurus, Carcharocles Megalodon, Cactus Mac_Renee :* Easter Archelon, Dilophosaurus (w/ Liz), Lucas (w/ Liz) Fired / Resigned / Inactive Trentaii :* Mammoth vbot21 : (Resigned) :* Ninjaraptor, Mail Runner Ornithiomimus, Stalker Allosaurus, Black Mirage Dilophosaurus, Xenophysis, Classic Ceratosaurus Guestdere : Formerly known as Guest32967 :* Forest Woodbush, Avimimus, Chickenosaurus Cryolophysis : (Resigned) Formerly known as SpaceGuyinRoblox :* Camarasaurus, Classic Troodon, Classic Iguanodon, Classic Parasaurolophus, Classic Carnotaurus, Classic Carcharodontosaurus V2, Classic Deinocheirus Knightak : (Resigned) :* Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus timefast : (Resigned) :* Classic Therizinosaurus Erythia : (Resigned) :* Classic Werewolf Cretoxyrhina, Early Winter Frost Sauroposeidon (w/ supernob123) Bluefox355 : Formerly known as Gooey355 :* Classic Coelacanth Chickat : (Resigned) :* Angelic Coelacanth, Classic Koolasuchus blaketrex : (Resigned) :* Archelon, Helicoprion Kester14V5 : (Fired) :* Ornithiomimus (w/ Pokemantrainer), Classic Dark Plague Tyrannotitan, Ankylosaurus (w/ koekjeszijnlekker), Classic TRex V3 (w/ koekjeszijnlekker) servez_2build : (Resigned – 9/18/18) : (YouTube Channel - Illegal Username) Formerly known as hateguestsplease and VVizzcane :* Domitor Tyrannosaurus, Decomposer Pteranodon, Friday Fever Utahraptor, Maceball Stegosaurus, Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus, Stretchy Titanosaurus, Albino Terror V3, Pitch Black Terror V3, Swarm Squalicorax, Blackfaced Helicoprion, Torvosaurus, Deinosuchus, Classic Megavore, Rakemother Brachiosaurus, Ancient Aegypticus Spinosaurus, Shark of the Shallows Onchopristis, Kaiju Sauroposeidon, Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus, Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Krill Vacuum Leedsichthys, Island Mimic Leedsichthys, Titanosaurus, Kaiju Titanosaurus, Lusotitan, Aegisuchus, Gojirasaurus, Grizzly Spinosaurus, Megafin Elasmosaurus, Pungent Dilophosaurus, Battalion Triceratops, Abrasive Giganotosaurus, Classic Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, Classic Kronosaurus Boyacensis, Therizinosaurus, Spinosaurus, Diplodocus, Mosasaurus, Pliosaurus, Onchopristis, Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus (w/ Liz), Hothead Megavore, Giant Albino Baryonyx (w/ supernob123), Galactic Terror (w/ supernob123), Galactic Euoplocephalus, Galactic Prognathodon, Galactic Acrocanthosaurus (w/ supernob123 and The_Aliens), Megavore (w/ supernob123), Yutashu, Scylla (w/ supernob123 and The_Aliens), Supersuchus (w/ Fea_rr), Blue Whale Shastasaurus (w/ supernob123), Dreamwalker Therizinosaurus (w/ supernob123), Star Destroyer Megavore (w/ supernob123), Nightbringer Tyrannotitan Jeffenette : (Resigned – 12/5/18) :* Kosmoceratops, Stegosaurus, Tyrannotitan (w/ Liz and supernob123), Dark Plague Tyrannotitan (w/ Liz and supernob123), Triceratops (w/ Fea_rr), Precursor (w/ The_Heritor), Pachycephalosaurus, Saltasaurus V2, Chilantaisaurus, Styracosaurus, Prognathodon (w/ koekjeszijnlekker) Mapusaurus, Trivia * The official reason was given for Kester and Cryo Developer Dinosaurs, this was because the developer team was having problems with the two, they each began to have escalating issues with the other developers. Kester and Cryo both began harassing the other developers and they were both very rude and uncooperative, which eventually lead to them being fired. * Shortly after the game released, Mystery_Block was the most active model maker until 2016 although he returned in in the Summer of 2016 although he went inactive after that un till Summer 2017. We do not know if he will return to make models for Dinosaur Simulator. * This is what servez_2build said when he resigned on September 18th, 2018: I have decided to step down from Unhatched games as a developer and move on from the development team. I have been considering quitting for a while, ever since June of 2018, but I needed to wait for an appropriate time to leave so that I give to the community and to my colleagues redeemable content for the game. I’m leaving for some number of reasons, such as real-life issues, losing the motivation to work and to focus on real life things instead. To me, my biggest issue was how the game was giving me confidential issues due to some parts of the community. Ironically, the game was originally the prime reason why I was more confident. My earlier years in this job were the best years, no exaggeration about it, everything was so fresh and so fun. Over time, though, development has gotten stale for me, unfortunately. I always loved this job, loved every part about it. I loved my coworkers, loved the friends I made here, and I loved my boss. To what may seem like the right decision for some people, it’s best that I move on from Unhatched not out of any spite or whatever, but so that I can recover the part of myself that I’ve lost. To end it off, I want to personally say thank you to super, fear, mike, koek, guest, poke, Mac, wolf, jeff, bae, the best part of this community, and most of all, chicken, for making my time here at Unhatched splendid. Thank you all for making me feel at home.https://discordapp.com/channels/243109708519571456/263501144121278464/491686268472655883 * This is what Jeffenette said when he resigned on December 5th, 2018: I decided it's time for me to leave UG, sure I haven't even been dev for a year, but I got a lot of shit going in my head rn and Roblox, discord, and hell even modeling is getting boring, barely even leaves me happy when I'm finished with something. Gonna be focusing more on my schoolwork & life in general from now on, this means I will barely be on discord at all. Christmas holidays are about to start and I don't want to waste my time sitting on a computer all day building shit that I don't care about, I just don't want to anymore. This has nothing to do with other devs, the community, or even my friends, it's just I want to leave to finally close off the hole that's been there for the past week or two. Shawn is an awesome person, so are all the rest of the devs. I just want to take time out of this to give a massive fuck you to any of the exploiters that ruin children's experiences playing their first dinosaur game on Roblox, or asshats that make any of our lives more difficult for no reason at all. seriously, fuck off. I could honestly care less about modeling from here, but as a farewell gift, I will make Fasolasuchus, it will be made after Movie Brachiosaurus and will be more detailed than Kaiju Spinosaurus. this will be made when I officially quit Roblox. I will get wolf or mac to post the final models in here when I've finished them. Also a shout out to everyone who made my life here fantastic, all the devs, close friends and the general community who made my journey an EPIC victory royale. Goodbye.https://discordapp.com/channels/243109708519571456/243175384659656704/519894616225349648 References Category:Model Makers Category:Other Pages Category:Miscellaneous